I'm sorry, my friend
by XocoW
Summary: Minutes before facing the evil Saga, the Virgo Saint remembers his childhood and how he did a promise that never could fulfill. BASED IN THE CLASSIC ANIME - SANCTUARY


.

 _I don't exactly remember who asked me a request in TUMBLR (it was in my RP blog of Shaka) but I found the drabble again and I'm still happy about it even if happened a year ago._

This is with the age that supposedly they earn their armours and it happens in the Twelve Temples Arc. I had always ask myself when the Goldies arrived what they would be thinking? Specially Shaka who is into the spiriti realm and such, so maybe he knew it since before.

Anyway! I hope you enjoy.

 **All the characters belongs to Masami Kurumada**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

The new kids were in the Sanctuary. One by one was in line in front of the Pope. He was explaining why they were there, with a strong voice and energy he said they just earned their Golden Cloth and they had now a big responsibility over their shoulders. Little kids indeed. They were the last ones arriving the Sanctuary to now live in the temple depending in the Zodiacal Sign.

The older Saints were just seeing them already with their armors. Saga, Aiolos, Shura y Deathmask; Geminis, Sagittarius, Capricorn and Cancer. They were too in line, but behind the new ones. Aiolos tried to be behind his young brother and at his side was Saga who was seeing the two kinds in front of him; It was interesting to see those two; those young boys were indeed different. One was so excited and happy, while the other was in silence and with the eyes closed.

The Pope finished and asked them to go in front to take their new armor. The young boy from Jamir gave a step after some seconds. Indeed they were nervous, in that moment and day they stopped to being kids to be now warriors that would give their life if it was necessary. When Mu came back to his place, the taller of all the children in line smiled and moved without hesitation to take his Pandora Box. That was a new life for them, a life with adventures and missions to do. Aldebaran came back and laughed of happiness and his new friend, the Aries Saint, gave him a warm smile. Then the young brother of Aiolos gave his first step to then stop and see the Golden Box in front of the Pope. All those hours of training and all the blood they loosed was now taking form. But before he could reach the Box and come back to his place, the other kid opened his eyes. Saga saw him shake and then the future Virgo Saint just turned at his back. Nobody was expecting that, not even the Gemini Saint who felt the little push of the boy. He ran outside the Chamber of the Pope and down stairs.

—I will go, don't worry. —said Saga without waiting a second.

When the older of the Saints reached the begin of the stairs, he could see the little boy sat down. Those beautiful big blue eyes were opened, and Saga could see them when sat at his side.

He didn't know what to say. He was remembering when he was just a kid and was in the same situation; he felt nervous, scared and proud. All in the same moment. Saga decided to open his mouth to talk when suddenly the voice of the kid interrupted him.

—Why me?

The blond boy didn't turn to see him, but indeed the question didn't need to be answered.

—Why me? —he repeated himself. —I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't think I should be here. Why I had being chosen? I do want to fight for the justice and peace, to defend the people... —he turned to see Saga and this Saint was astonished of how this little boy was showing so much maturity. Now he couldn't understand why he just ran away. —But I don't believe in your goddess.

Every single words was something unforgivable in the ears of any saint from the Sanctuary. Saga couldn't believe it, but then remembered that this little boy had a very different training. Even his beliefs were something against the main idea of have a god. Saga just smiled and sighed. His hand was place in the shoulder of the young boy.

—Then don't believe in her. —that simple idea; if the Pope or any other of the saints were there Saga would be punished. —Believe in anything that made you keep training day by day. Just believe in that.

When he finished he could noticed that the young boy was seeing him very deep on his eyes. Why? Was he looking for something? Saga knew that kid was seeing something inside his soul.

—Do you believe in this goddess? —asked the little boy after some seconds.

—I do. And I believe in the meaning of this armor. I want the peace and the justice in this world just like you, and I will defend every single soul here. —he smiled and placed his hand over the head of the young kid. —I promise you...

—Shaka.

The smart boy knew that he was new so Saga wouldn't know his name yet.

—I promise you, Shaka —he smiled. —that you will never regret being such important Saint. You will be the Virgo Saint, the guardian of the 6th Temple in the Sanctuary. All the stories I know from this Saints are full of knowledge and bravery.

—Then... —the kids rose up. He was indeed shorter than Saga but was just because his age. —I will be the Virgo Saint, Gemini Saga. —he said with an emotion full in his eyes. —And I will help my new companions in arms to fight against anything or anyone who wants to destroy our peace.

The Gemini Saint was proud of those words. He got up too and smiled to Shaka before place his helmet over his own head.

—They will need you. I mean... we will need you.

Shaka smiled and held the hand of that man to make him know he was ready to come back to the chamber. But they just gave a tiny step when Shaka pulled his hand and Saga turned to see him. He was sad, he had something in those blue deep eyes.

—And I will help you. —Saga didn't understand. —I will help you to bear that... I promise you. I will find a way to help you.

In that moment the Gemini Saint just smiled. The first thought in his head was that this little kid was referring about being the new Pope. It wasn't a secret that he or Aiolos would be the next one.

—Thank you, Shaka...

Those two words were in the head of the Virgo Saint now. He was at side of his friend Aries Mu and behind the Goddess he once didn't believe in. All those years that passed Shaka trained himself to have the strongest cosmos between the Golden Saints, he trained and learned everything he could. He made a promised to Saga, the Gemini Saint that everyone thought was dead but was just under the disguise of the Patriarch. Virgo Shaka stopped in the middle and felt the little push of Mu.

—Is everything fine, Shaka? —he asked placing his hand over the shoulder of that beautiful Golden Cloth.

They were moving toward the Pope Chamber, where the Bronze Saints were fighting the terrible impostor. Shaka turned to see Mu and smiled.

—I'm fine, Mu.

—I bet you are tired after that... thing you did. —he laughed. —But I'm glad you and the Phoenix Saint could come back. Now, let's finish all this. —Mu sighed and kept walking. —Who could think that Saga turned to be this monster?

Virgo Shaka closed his eyes one more time and remembered the promise he did. He would help his companions in arms to fight against anything or anyone who would have in mind destroy their peace. It was a promise for himself and for Saga.

" _I'm sorry_ " he thought " _I couldn't help you, my friend_ "

And without more hesitation, he kept climbing up stairs.


End file.
